After Luke's
by Devoted2Gilmoregirls
Summary: Ok, so this is my 1st Gilmore girls fanfic. It's what I think happened as if the credits never rolled at the end of the series finale. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore-Fiction

**This takes place from where the show left off.**

[Lorelai and Rory are still at Luke's, eating their breakfast and talking incessantly about random things, so as to veer off the subject of Rory's departure for Iowa in 3 hours. Rory suddenly looks at her watch.]

"Holy crap! Mom, we have to go to the airport! My flight leaves in 3 hours!"

"Rory, honey, calm down. 3 hours is plenty of time. Besides, Mommy's only had 4 cups of coffee."

"Mom, come on. Please hurry up. The other reporters are probably already there."

"Patience grasshopper. Just give me 10 minutes and then we'll go. Ok?"

[Rory still looks unsure.]

"Honey, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

[Rory shakes her head. She sees Luke go upstairs.]

"I'll be right back."

[She goes upstairs and sees Luke in his apartment.]

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. Everything okay downstairs? Do you need something?"

"No, we're fine. Listen, I know you and Mom got back together and I'm really happy for you guys."

"Oh. Thanks."

[He sees tears spring into her eyes. She tries to hide them.]

"Rory, what's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing."

[She pauses.]

"Look, I know Mom is gonna fall apart after I leave. I've…I've never not been there for her before. I need you to take care of her and be there for her like I was."

"Rory, you know that won't be a problem. You have nothing to worry about. The entire town, including myself, is gonna take care of her."

[Rory can't hold in her tears any longer. She wraps her arms around Luke and he returns the gesture, kissing the top of her head and comforting her the best he could.]

"Everything's gonna be fine. Your Mom will be okay. She's strong. You have that strength in you too. Everything will be fine."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You have been more of a father figure to me than my dad ever was, and ever will be. I love you."

"You are the daughter I thought I'd never have. You're gonna do such great things in this world. I love you kid."

[By this time, Rory's crying had stopped. She and Luke gave each other one more squeeze before heading downstairs, where Lorelai was waiting.]

"Ha! 12 minutes. I win cause you took 2 extra minutes."

"Ok, you win."

"You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah I'm ready."

"Alright."

[Rory and Luke smiled and waved at each other one last time. Rory closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of what had been her safe haven for the last 12 years. With that, she left Luke's, quietly closing the door behind her.]

[Lorelai and Rory barely said anything to each other in the car. The tears didn't start until an hour before Rory's plane departure.]

"Mom, is it okay to be nervous?"

"Oh, honey, of course it is. You have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be great."

"I know you're gonna fall apart after I leave. You have every reason to. I just want you to know that no matter where you go or what you do, I'll always be right here."

[Rory put her hand over Lorelai's heart. Lorelai was so touched by her daughter's words, she didn't even feel the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.]

"Right back at you, sister-friend."

[And with that, the two girls practically collapsed into each other's arms, holding on as tight as they could, never wanting to let go. After gaining some control of their emotions, they whispered the only thing that was on both their minds.]

"I love you so much Mom. You're my everything."

"Oh God Rory, you have no idea how much I love you. I just want you to be my little girl forever."

[Both girls let out strangled sobs and held on so tight to each other, their arms ached.]

"Now boarding, Flight 77 to Iowa, now boarding."

"That's you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

[Rory continued to hold on anyway.]

"Rory, this is the part where you let go."

"I don't wanna let go. I wanna hold on to you forever."

"Oh, I remember how cute that was when you said it before you walked into kindergarten."

"Well, it still applies now."

"I know sweets. I don't wanna let go either. But, we both have to. On the count of 3, ok?"

"One."

"Two."

"And a half."

[It took a few very long moments to get to the dreaded number.]

"Three."

[They forced their arms to loosen and then fall.]

"Call me as soon as you land. The second, and I mean the second, you get off that plane, you speed-dial me."

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

[Rory crossed her heart as another sign of her promising. They gave each other last kisses and squeezes, another "I love you", and then Rory walked through the door to board. She turned around and her and her best friend met eyes one last time. With quivering chins, they smiled and Rory continued on her way.]

[Lorelai went to the window, watched her daughter's plane take off and stared at it until it was a microscopic dot that eventually disappeared behind the clouds. She willed herself not to cry until she got home.]

Please give feedback. It will be much appreciated. J


	2. Author's Note

Gilmore-Fiction

**This takes place from where the show left off.**

[Lorelai and Rory are still at Luke's, eating their breakfast and talking incessantly about random things, so as to veer off the subject of Rory's departure for Iowa in 3 hours. Rory suddenly looks at her watch.]

"Holy crap! Mom, we have to go to the airport! My flight leaves in 3 hours!"

"Rory, honey, calm down. 3 hours is plenty of time. Besides, Mommy's only had 4 cups of coffee."

"Mom, come on. Please hurry up. The other reporters are probably already there."

"Patience grasshopper. Just give me 10 minutes and then we'll go. Ok?"

[Rory still looks unsure.]

"Honey, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

[Rory shakes her head. She sees Luke go upstairs.]

"I'll be right back."

[She goes upstairs and sees Luke in his apartment.]

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Rory. Everything okay downstairs? Do you need something?"

"No, we're fine. Listen, I know you and Mom got back together and I'm really happy for you guys."

"Oh. Thanks."

[He sees tears spring into her eyes. She tries to hide them.]

"Rory, what's wrong? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing."

[She pauses.]

"Look, I know Mom is gonna fall apart after I leave. I've…I've never not been there for her before. I need you to take care of her and be there for her like I was."

"Rory, you know that won't be a problem. You have nothing to worry about. The entire town, including myself, is gonna take care of her."

[Rory can't hold in her tears any longer. She wraps her arms around Luke and he returns the gesture, kissing the top of her head and comforting her the best he could.]

"Everything's gonna be fine. Your Mom will be okay. She's strong. You have that strength in you too. Everything will be fine."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You have been more of a father figure to me than my dad ever was, and ever will be. I love you."

"You are the daughter I thought I'd never have. You're gonna do such great things in this world. I love you kid."

[By this time, Rory's crying had stopped. She and Luke gave each other one more squeeze before heading downstairs, where Lorelai was waiting.]

"Ha! 12 minutes. I win cause you took 2 extra minutes."

"Ok, you win."

"You ready to go?"

"Um, yeah I'm ready."

"Alright."

[Rory and Luke smiled and waved at each other one last time. Rory closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of what had been her safe haven for the last 12 years. With that, she left Luke's, quietly closing the door behind her.]

[Lorelai and Rory barely said anything to each other in the car. The tears didn't start until an hour before Rory's plane departure.]

"Mom, is it okay to be nervous?"

"Oh, honey, of course it is. You have nothing to worry about. You're gonna be great."

"I know you're gonna fall apart after I leave. You have every reason to. I just want you to know that no matter where you go or what you do, I'll always be right here."

[Rory put her hand over Lorelai's heart. Lorelai was so touched by her daughter's words, she didn't even feel the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.]

"Right back at you, sister-friend."

[And with that, the two girls practically collapsed into each other's arms, holding on as tight as they could, never wanting to let go. After gaining some control of their emotions, they whispered the only thing that was on both their minds.]

"I love you so much Mom. You're my everything."

"Oh God Rory, you have no idea how much I love you. I just want you to be my little girl forever."

[Both girls let out strangled sobs and held on so tight to each other, their arms ached.]

"Now boarding, Flight 77 to Iowa, now boarding."

"That's you, right?"

"Uh-huh."

[Rory continued to hold on anyway.]

"Rory, this is the part where you let go."

"I don't wanna let go. I wanna hold on to you forever."

"Oh, I remember how cute that was when you said it before you walked into kindergarten."

"Well, it still applies now."

"I know sweets. I don't wanna let go either. But, we both have to. On the count of 3, ok?"

"One."

"Two."

"And a half."

[It took a few very long moments to get to the dreaded number.]

"Three."

[They forced their arms to loosen and then fall.]

"Call me as soon as you land. The second, and I mean the second, you get off that plane, you speed-dial me."

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

[Rory crossed her heart as another sign of her promising. They gave each other last kisses and squeezes, another "I love you", and then Rory walked through the door to board. She turned around and her and her best friend met eyes one last time. With quivering chins, they smiled and Rory continued on her way.]

[Lorelai went to the window, watched her daughter's plane take off and stared at it until it was a microscopic dot that eventually disappeared behind the clouds. She willed herself not to cry until she got home.]

Please give feedback. It will be much appreciated. J


End file.
